


Jealousy

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hermann gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Title: Jealousy  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU during the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sometimes Hermann gets jealous.

 

 

"You're overreacting, Hermann." Newt unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the direction of the hamper. It landed almost two feet short of its destination. He kicked his shoes off before beginning an epic struggle with his skinny jeans.

"I am doing nothing of the sort." Hermann glared in Newt's direction. "I saw the way the two of you looked at one another. And you showed him your tattoos."

"Everyone can see my tattoos, Hermann. Well, some of my tattoos. I haven't made any effort to cover up my arms for years." With one final tug, Newt managed to get his pants off. He left them on the floor. "I always look at everyone like that, I just didn't expect for him to do it back at me. Besides, I have the Kaiju responsible for his brother's death on the back of my left thigh."

Hermann rolled over on his side, turning his back to Newt. "I'm going to sleep."

Newt sighed as he crossed the room. "Don't be like that, dude." He slipped into the bed behind Hermann, pressing his chest against Hermann's back. "You haven't been this jealous since Chuck shoved me up against the wall in the cafeteria."

"It didn't help that when Mr. Hansen shoved you, you leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth."

"What else was I supposed to do? He was looming over me and we had an audience." Newt's lips found Hermann's ear. He nibbled on the lobe until Hermann groaned softly. "You should have seen the look on his face."

"I did. That's why I was jealous." Hermann felt some of the tension leave his body as Newt's mouth moved along his jaw. "They're Rangers and I'm... me."

Newt made a rude noise. "I wish you'd stop selling yourself short. You're a genius. You're the smartest guy I know. You've got a nice body. I make fun of your clothes and your hair, but I only mock because I love and you know that. I could stroke your hair for hours, Hermann. Would you like me to go on?"

Hermann turned around in Newt's arms. There was a shy smile on his lips. "I'd rather you kiss me."

"Your wish is my command." Newt kissed Hermann softly. "I love you, you dork." The next kiss was deeper and they didn't pull apart until air became a factor.

"Love you too, Newton."


End file.
